Flower of Fate
by Card Captor Lillith
Summary: This is a new story. I removed the older version. L+J sorta love hate. Rating may go up in l8er chaps. R+R
1. Prologue

FLOWER OF FATE  
  
WRITTEN BY PANNY  
  
Panny: PROLOGUE:  
  
"You're a what?!?" Princess Suzanna demanded.  
  
The hooded man laughed, his voice cold and hard, "Wizard. What else?"  
  
"You're just telling me this now? What's wrong with you?" Suzanna took a step back, "I thought you loved me Tom!"  
  
Tom Riddle pulled back his hood and sneered, "Loved you? I only came to you so you could bare me an heir and since you have proved yourself barren I shall be rid of you and return to my time. To bad it requires the sacrifice of a royal to do so."  
  
"Tom? Tom no! Please!" She backed away from her former love, and then her foot contacted something hard, the wall.  
  
Cackling evilly Tom lifted the silver emerald encrusted serpentine dagger.  
  
Shining emerald green eyes watched from the corner, helpless, the girl child wept bitterly.  
  
Tom plunged the blade into Suzanna's chest her laughter distracted him from the strangled cry in the corner: "Mother!"  
  
He looked down at Suzanna, "You are dying why do you laugh."  
  
"You have fallen into my trap," She replied, "I did bare you a child. A daughter, her faerie/wizard blood will give her power you never had. She will bring about your end. With my death she will gain my powers and with the dagger pulled free of my chest so will yours. You shall return to your time powerless until she turns eleven and her heritage is released," Suzanna smiled weakly, "I'm sorry it had to be this way. I loved you, I told her of Tom Riddle, the man I loved. She will remember you as that man not the monster you have become. Maybe someday you will be that man once more."  
  
Using all her remaining strength Suzanna pushed away from Tom Riddle, her action caused the blade to slide free and the life to leave her body.  
  
Green light surrounded the figure of the two-year-old girl in the corner.  
  
As the girl felt the familiar rush of power she heard her mother's voice: "I'm sending you forward in time so you can full fill your destiny. Search for the fated. You can't do it alone, no marauder can. You and the Flowered Marauder see through the same eyes."  
  
Then she was down on her back the world ebbing away as consciousness left her. She did not wake as an owl landed on a nearby branch dropping a letter that fluttered down to land peacefully on her chest. This was how she was found by a four-year-old Petunia Evans and her sister Lily. 


	2. Why Turning 11 Is Weird

FLOWER OF FATE  
  
WRITTEN BY PANNY  
  
Panny: Hey guys so whatcha think? Read and Please click the little button at the bottom labeled: Review, that and leave a comment if you can. Thanks love you all.  
  
CHAPTER ONE: Why Turning 11 Is Weird  
  
Jessica woke in a cold sweat. She turned her head and looked at the clock: 12:01. Tomorrow was her birthday! Which made sense seeing as she always had that dream the day before her birthday, but lately she'd been having them a lot more.  
  
Shaking hard Jessica padded down the hall to a room labeled: Lily's Room. Careful not to make much noise Jessica tiptoed into the room, she slipped over to the bed and sat at on the end facing the figure of a person in the bed.  
  
As if sensing the intruder the figure sat up, blinking she leaned on her elbows, "Jess, is that you?"  
  
Jessica nodded, in the stream of moonlight she seemed to glow as the moonlight reflected off her sweat slicked body.  
  
Lily moved over and patted the spot next to her, "Did you have another nightmare?"  
  
Once again Jessica nodded. She crawled over to Lily's side and sat down. She turned and her eyes locked with Lily's for a second they blazed with an unearthly glow: like sunshine through spring leaves, the centers were silver and emerald green flames.  
  
To Lily it seemed as though the sun was hidden in those emerald depths. Lily had emerald green eyes just as Jessica had but for some reason Jessica's eyes sometimes glowed with an other worldly power that some how drew you in. Most of the time Jessica hid the power away but some times she lost control and you could see the green fires of contained power locked within desperate to be free.  
  
Lily smiled reassuringly at her almost sister, they had lived together since they were two when Lily and Petunia had found her on the street. Hopefully Jessica would be officially adopted soon. They were waiting for affirmation to come in the mail.  
  
Embracing the shaking figure she tried to calm the fear she could feel radiating from her almost sister, "Ssh, ssh, You can stay here 'til morning okay? Nothing can hurt you while Wonder Lily is here!"  
  
Jumping out of bed she tied a towel around her neck and struck a pose, she grinned at a now smiling Jessica.  
  
Jessica broke out in giggles as Lily "flew" around the room. Removing the towel Lily climbed back into bed and grabbed her stuffed stag reaching under the bed Lily grabbed a huge black stuffed dog.  
  
"Jess?" She whispered.  
  
Jessica turned, "Hmm?"  
  
"You forgot Padfoot in my room again." Lily said handing over the life- sized toy.  
  
"Oops!" Jessica said hugging the animal to her, "thanks, Lils."  
  
"What is it?" Lily asked nudging her sister, "I can't remember you not having it but I can't remember what it is."  
  
Jessica giggled softly then put on her serious face, "Eeeevery whone kknowssssssss Thaht eet ees ah Grrrrrrrimm." (A/N: Translation: Everyone knows that it is a grim.)  
  
Lily laughed at Jessica's impersonation of their teacher's speech. Their giggles quieted and both girls fell silent. Soon even breathing was the only sound in the room, both girls slept soundly.  
  
LATER  
  
Mrs. Evans turned on her side and her eyes fluttered open. Sunlight shone through the window and birds twittered happily outside. Sliding out of bed, she put on her robe and tiptoed downstairs to the front hall. Gathering the mail Mrs. Evans walked to the kitchen: A letter to Petunia, another, another, bill, bill, a postcard from Jennifer, the adoption slip. THE ADOPTION SLIP!  
  
Dropping the rest of the mail without a second glance she thundered up the stairs. She shook her husband, hard, "Dave! DAVE!"  
  
David Evans sat up, "What is it, Iris?"  
  
"We got her!" Iris laughed, "We really got her."  
  
David smiled "We did?"  
  
Mrs. Evans nodded. David Evans jumped up and swept his wife into a hug.  
  
"MOM! DAD!" Lily's voice echoed up the stairs.  
  
So did Jessica's: "IRIS! DAVE!"  
  
Unfortunately both at once so all that could be heard was a tangled holler. Fortunately it worked.  
  
Mr. And Mrs. Evans thundered down the stairs, "What is it girls?"  
  
"We got into." Lily started as she held up a letter.  
  
Jessica held up hers as well, "Wizarding School!"  
  
"WHAT!" All the shouting had woken Petunia and brought her down stairs. She and Mrs. Evans asked the question together. David just looked really proud.  
  
He swept both girls into a hug. It looks like to more Evans are going to Hogwarts!"  
  
"Huh?" Petunia gave her father a questioning look.  
  
David Evans smiled, "My sister went there. So did Mr. and Mrs. Lupin. I think there son got in as well. What else does the letter say?"  
  
"We're to get the supplies on our lists. School starts on the first of September. Our tickets are enclosed." Jessica drifted into silence, "Wait a minute, you said Evans as if it were plural."  
  
"It's all been finalized. Jessica you're an Evans now! You can keep your surname as a second middle name if you wish." Iris Evans smiled, "And please call David and I Mum and Dad."  
  
"Oh my god! Thank you so much. Mum. Dad." Jessica blushed and Mr. and Mrs. Evans smiled at Jessica's testing of the titles.  
  
"Mother, Do I really have to be related to BOTH of them now?" Petunia asked grinning, she ended her statement with an over exaggerated sigh.  
  
"Why you." Giggling Lily pounced on Petunia, they had planned this out for this day and on cue Jessica dropped the line.  
  
"If I help Lily tickle Pretty to death will I be charged with accidental manslaughter or assisted sororicide? (AN: I know my spelling is wrong but sororicide is if you murder your sister.) Jessica moved out of the way so that Petunia could take a picture of their parents' shocked faces.  
  
Lily and Jessica almost didn't have time to prepare their attack on Remus as the Lupins pulled into their driveway.  
  
Squirming on the floor Remus fought to breath through his laughter, "Stop! Please! Have mercy!"  
  
Jessica stood pulling Lily up with her, "Just this once sir Remus, just this once."  
  
"Miss Darkis, I would prefer Remus," Remus smiled getting up, "Just Remus."  
  
"Actually Remus it's Evans now. And just Jessica, please." Jessica grinned.  
  
Remus grinned, "They got it? It's all finalized?"  
  
Both girls nodded.  
  
"Guess what else," Lily dared excitedly.  
  
Remus smiled, "What?"  
  
"We." Lily grinned, "got into HOGWARTS!"  
  
Remus's jaw dropped, "Oh my god, this is way awesome! Now we can go together. My parents are taking me to Diagon Alley for my school supplies. Maybe you guys can come."  
  
Feeling warm all over Jessica pulled off her sweater; "It's Lily's and my birthday tomorrow so that would be great."  
  
Remus grinned and handed them each a gift.  
  
As Jessica leaned forward to take hers her necklace fell out of her shirt. It was a golden key on a white gold chain; she'd had it as long as she could remember.  
  
Remus reached out and grabbed it, "That's a Gringotts Bank key, but bring some money just incase."  
  
Jessica nodded before ripping into her gift: it was her favorite book, written for adults it was called Elemental Values by Iris Evans (AN: aww! How cute! ^-^)  
  
Jessica turned to Lily who had also received a book: Royal Biography; the Princess Suzanna.  
  
Jessica gazed trance like at the cover, her eyes blazing, "Mother."  
  
Lily and Remus watched Jessica with questioning looks, "Jessica? You all right?"  
  
"Huh?" Jessica shook her head, "Sorry I spaced out for a minute there."  
  
Remus and Lily seemed satisfied with her explanation so she added nothing more. 


	3. Diagon Alley

CHAPTER TWO: DIAGON ALLEY  
  
Lily woke suddenly looking around what was that beautiful sound? And where was she anyway?  
  
Lily shook her head she was at the Lupin's; they were going to Diagon Alley today! Lily looked around, now to investigate that sound. She walked quietly down the hall until she got to the other guest room door.  
  
The sound seemed to be music of some sort, maybe a guitar or harp? Opening the door she saw Jessica sitting on the floor with her guitar and small amp.  
  
"Jess is that you playing?" Lily asked amazed, how did Jessica get so good?  
  
Jessica stopped playing, "Umm... Lils it's 5 am why are you up?"  
  
"I know that!" Lily laughed "you woke me up! Now where did you learn to play like that?"  
  
Jessica smiled slightly, "I know I'm not that good, but I've only been teaching myself for a few months. My mother used to play to me when I was little, except her guitar was different and she used to sing to me as well. She used to tell me I'd have a voice like an angel."  
  
"But..." Lily was stunned, "I thought you couldn't remember any of your past!"  
  
"I dunno, I just started to remember things last night like her name: Suzanna," Jessica laughed, "I'll likely forget by the time we get to Diagon Alley though my memory has been rather unreliable of late."  
  
Lily smiled reassuringly at her sister, truth be told Jessica's memory had been rather unreliable lately, "Don't worry Jess everything will work out great!"  
  
"I hope so," Jessica sighed but for some reason she felt that something bad was going to happen.  
  
Lightening the mood Lily turned her attention to what Jessica had been doing earlier. The guitar was an electric, sparkling emerald green with glittering white lilies and willow branches were painted all over it, "Wow!" Lily breathed, "It's beautiful!"  
  
"It represents us," Jessica said quietly, "Ir- err Mom used to always say that my name was Willow even though she never called me by anything other than Jessica, I wonder if she was just confused. Anyways, The lilies represent you, and the green is the color of our eyes."  
  
After a pause Jessica spoke again, "I was playing the harmonic scale."  
  
"That was a harmonic scale? It was amazing I didn't know you could make a guitar sound that way!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
Jessica blushed, "Oh don't say that, I'm not that good I've only been playing for a few months!"  
  
Lily's mouth dropped open, only a few months?? WOW! Then Lily remembered the owl she'd received last night (She still wasn't used to that sort of mail!) A letter from mom and dad and a letter for Jess, "Jess here this came for you last night." She handed over the letter and turned to leave but there was a flash of light and a scream as the door closed. Lily turned and tried to force the door open, she couldn't. "Mr. Lupin! Help! Someone!" Lily shouted down the hall.  
  
The Lupins came racing down the hall Jean (Mr. Lupin) in the lead, "What's wrong? What's happening?"  
  
The screams still echoed from within the room. Mr. Lupin paled as a symbol started to burn itself into the door a skull and a snake... The Dark Mark... the shrieks within silenced suddenly. And the door swung inward. Jessica laid upon the ground in dazed silence her eyes blank and staring. They rushed to her side. The letter lay beside her it said, "Your full name is unknown to me as of yet. I have discovered this much: - Jessica Liath Celeste Suzanna Darkiss Evans. When I discover your first name the one your mother has guarded so long even in her grave I'm coming for you."  
  
The Dark Mark glowed its murky green lower on the page, a signature and dark promise.  
  
Lily handed the letter to Mr. Lupin and lifted her sister's head into her lap. Lily cooed nonsense to Jessica until slowly she began to calm down enough to begin blinking again tears streaming down her cheeks. Jessica sat up Mr. Lupin held out a hand to steady her. Jessica saw the letter in his other hand and jerked away as though burnt. Lily knew of the letter and signed to Remus that he should remove it from Jessica's presence. Lily and Remus had had to learn sign language along with Jessica because when Jessica was little she had gone deaf. The doctor's had diagnosed her with traumatic deafness as well as post traumatic amnesia, meaning after witnessing something horribly traumatic the girl had blocked out all her memories, obviously as much as she could forget the sight of what happened the sounds still echoed in her mind so her brain had shut out all sound. Traumatic deafness is diagnosed only if the child in question can speak normally and attempts to yell everything because they think that they should hear what they're saying, also if the ears are in perfect condition. Eventually Jessica's hearing had come back but they had never forgotten the sign language they had invented together in case Jessica had a relapse.  
  
Remus nodded his understanding and pinching the letter as though it was poisonous he tossed it into his parents' room.  
  
As soon as the letter was gone it was as though a great weight was lifted off of Jessica and she continued on with what she had been doing. Pretty soon all her music equipment was put away, her room was tidy and ready for when she was to return home, and her bed was perfectly made. Then and only then did she look at those in her room, "You want to know what happened don't you?"  
  
Mr. Lupin nodded, "That is if you think you're ready to tell us about it."  
  
Jessica's smile was grim, "I opened the letter and pain exploded through my body, but that wasn't the worst of it. There was a feeling like my mind was being ripped to shreds for some one to view piece by piece. The one who sent that letter let me feel every part of what he is, the evil that echoes in his heart and the pain he causes others will torment my mind for a long time." Tears were falling from her eyes, she fell to her knees, "When he raped my mind I saw my true name burned before my eyes. He doesn't know it but I now do along with everything that goes with it."  
  
Mr. Lupin stood, "I will not ask you to speak your name for it is safer that as little people as possible know it. What I will ask of you is to be extremely careful of who you tell and that you don't let this letter stop whatever you were intending to do today for surely that was what it was meant to do."  
  
He smiled kindly, "Don't worry we will go to Diagon Alley today, as planned, and we won't let anyone stop us!"  
  
Jessica smiled brightly, she was scared and upset but she knew that sitting around brooding wouldn't help her any. She really wanted to go anyway, "thank you! And I'm sorry about your door."  
  
"A door is a door it's you that I was worried about," Ms. Lupin said with a smile, "Now lets get going!"  
  
They all began rushing around; the ordinariness almost let Jessica forget what had happened, almost.  
  
They gathered at the fireplace. Remus smiled at Jessica and signed, "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes I'm really ok. Don't worry about me, ok?" Jessica signed back, and in truth she was beginning to think that everything would be ok. Deep down inside she knew bad things happened in threes. Her major nightmare and the letter this morning had left her terrified what the next thing would be. Remus' parents stared at the three as though they were crazy having never learned the secret sign language the three had made.  
  
Remus felt like Jessica had changed in that room. Something was different, she spoke different and she reacted different. Her steps were almost undetectable and she seemed as though she were trying to make them loud, being that quiet was amazing especially if Remus Lupin couldn't even here you moving. Remus had a feeling that if she wanted to Jessica could react faster than what should be humanly possible. The last thing that Remus noticed were that Jessica's eyes glowed like green fire and he definitely didn't want to meet up with the power hidden in those depths. He touched her hand, big mistake.  
  
Images flashed before Jessica's eyes: A werewolf, a willow tree with a passage beneath, she and Lily weeping, a large dark mass, a prison cell holding a man with black hair, Mr. Lupin and Ms. Lupin screaming for mercy, then a happy smiling face a girl with curly ash blonde hair and in her arms a small child. Then her vision cleared.  
  
She smiled to reassure everyone but Remus's fate weighed heavily on her soul.  
  
"OK! Lets get going. You all remember how to Floo?" Mr. Lupin waited for them all to nod, "Ok then, away we go!"  
  
"Ok I'll go first then Lily then Jessica ok?" Mr. Lupin smiled; he took a pinch of the powder and tossed it on the flames, "Diagon Alley."  
  
Lily stepped up next, "DIAGON ALLEY!"  
  
Then it was Jessica's turn, "Diagon Alley!"  
  
The world spun away and Jessica soon found herself in a dusty room. Lily was on the floor and Jessica had almost tripped over her. Jessica did a double take there was a boy sitting on her sister! She burst out laughing.  
  
"Jess! Watch-" Lily was cut off by Jessica quickly tossing her stuff to Mr. Lupin and spinning to meet what she KNEW was rushing at her back. It was another boy! There was nowhere Jessica could jump out of the way especially with Lily where she was. The boy collided with her and they landed, her on the ground and him lying on top of her.  
  
"-OUT!" Lily finished, 'wow Jessica has great reflexes I almost think that she knew he was coming before I did...'  
  
Jessica looked at the two boys; one had spiky black hair and amber eyes, tall for their age and rather dirty at the moment. She looked up at the boy who was staring down at her, "Hi." He had semi long shaggy brown hair that would look black if the lights were dim, he was tall taller than the other boy and Jessica could feel his muscles through his robes, but it was his eyes that silenced her words, they were a stormy gray that swirled with so many different shades and emotions it was like falling into the sky during a storm.  
  
"Oh sorry!" The boy jumped up, "I'm Sirius."  
  
"Well of course you are you just jumped on her!" Lily said, "I'm Lily."  
  
The other boy laughed, "No that's his name! S-i-r-i-u-s. His mom was a real comedian. His last names Black. I'm James Potter by the way, sorry about our rather... loud appearance."  
  
James grinned and Lily felt tingles go down her spine, 'gosh there must be a breeze!' she thought.  
  
"You know you're really fast," Sirius said to the girl he'd landed on, 'and you have the most amazing eyes, I almost thought they were glowing it was kind of like sinking into a green flame.' He added silently in his head.  
  
"Thank you," the girl laughed, "I'd say it was nice to meet you but I don't think that would be appropriate. So it was nice colliding with you. My name's Jessica."  
  
"Well My lady I'm sorry about our collision Perhaps you could find it in your tender heart to forgive me?" He swept an elaborate bow and James smacked him up the back of the head.  
  
James laughed, "You sure knocked that one off her feet hey Sirius?"  
  
"I can't help it if I have that effect on people!" Sirius responded indignantly.  
  
Lily opened her mouth but Jessica was faster.  
  
"Sure you knocked me off my feet, rather unceremoniously I might add, too bad it wasn't with your charm Romeo." Jessica smirked, "And next time you decide to sweep me off my feet take a bath, you got me dirtier than the floor!" She turned to Lily, "You think he'll listen?"  
  
Lily laughed, though deep inside she wondered where this side of Jessica had come from, "He might try."  
  
"You're right that type of filth doesn't wash off," Jessica waved a hand in Sirius's direction.  
  
They stayed silent for a minute then burst out laughing, Jessica spoke through her giggles, "s-sorry *giggle* that wa-was really m-mean *hee hee* we didn't m-mean it."  
  
James and Sirius looked at each other and burst into the laughter they'd been suppressing, James grinned, "You're forgiven. That was funnier than Sirius's jokes and that's saying something!"  
  
Lily and Jessica decided that they liked the two boys they signed to Remus that he should come over; he'd just tumbled out of the fireplace. Still dizzy he stumbled to the group and bumped into the two girls, Lily tumbled into James and Jessica twisted so she could catch Remus. She didn't fall but strong as she was Remus was heavy and she had to step back in order to catch him, her back collided with Sirius's chest.  
  
Jessica smiled at Sirius then lifted Remus to a standing position but soon their attention was focused on James and Lily.  
  
"Whoa! I didn't know you liked me that much! We sure move fast don't we?" James smirked.  
  
Lily decided this was going in a bad direction, "I'm sorry! Next time I'm falling uncontrollably I'll magically stop myself from touching you after all at least the floor isn't liable to give me a disease."  
  
Jessica, Sirius, and Remus broke into laughter James scowled then grinned and winked at Lily who flushed a tomato red.  
  
"Sirius, James, this is Remus Lupin Lily's and my counterpart in evil. You know the norm hiding parents clothing, itching powder, hair dyes in shampoo, all the "We used to do that at your age" pranks." Jessica grinned, "Isn't that right Remi?"  
  
Remus burst out laughing, "That was so funny you sounded just like your mom!" Remus laughed harder, and extended a hand, "It's *ha ha* nice to meet you."  
  
James shook Remus's hand and his hair stood on end! Remus waved the electric zap thing in his palm (AN: You know the one that zaps you when you shake hands with some one?) then burst out laughing, "Old is better than new. People don't expect you to pull the old ones."  
  
James laughed, "I can't believe you got me with the old handshake trick!"  
  
Sirius was practically rolling on the floor laughing but of course the great Sirius doesn't do floors so instead he was standing, Jessica was using him as a support laughing hysterically into his shoulder.  
  
When they'd all calmed down enough to talk again James broke the silence, "So Jessica and Lily do you two have last names?"  
  
"Evans." Lily said.  
  
"Jessica smiled, "Evans. Though if you'd asked yesterday the answer would have been different."  
  
"Are you both in first year?" James asked confused  
  
"Ya we are," Lily said.  
  
"Then you're twins?" James asked.  
  
"Physically no but lawfully yes." Jessica said.  
  
"HUH?" James and Sirius asked together.  
  
"I'm adopted but our birthday is the same." Jessica smiled playfully, "plus we look alike don't we?"  
  
The two girls in fact looked almost completely different. Lily was short and petite with big round emerald eyes that were dark as gems, a tiny nose sprinkled with freckles, and long wavy fiery red hair. Jessica was short as well but her long willowy limbs were muscled and promised her short stature would not long be an issue. Jessica had skin the color of milk and honey that was just as creamy and smooth. She had an overly developed body that made her look older than Lily by at least three years now barely able to fit into a B bra. Her long slanting eyes spoke of Egyptian heritage, a small nose, large full lips a red-ish purple, and waist length gold corkscrew curls (for she swore she had and would never cut them) of an almost unnatural blonde that more resembled spun gold than hair flattered her figure.  
  
"Wow! You do look alike!" The boys said together sarcastically.  
  
They all laughed.  
  
Jessica picked up her guitar and her purse off the ground; she had brought the guitar in case this place had any magical enhancements for it.  
  
"Hey what's that?" Sirius asked pointing at her maroon leather guitar case, it said Gibson Guitars in cursive across the front.  
  
Jessica swung it onto her shoulder, "It's a guitar genius."  
  
Sirius smirked disbelievingly at her, "YOU play guitar?"  
  
Jessica smirked, "Yes Romeo, I AM a girl, I AM faster than you, and I DO play guitar."  
  
Sirius's jaw dropped then he laughed, "You know you two are different than the girls we've met, hopefully you won't be the only girls at Hogwarts that are different!"  
  
"Come on kids, enough chatting we have to get to the bank," Mr. Lupin called.  
  
Jessica playfully smacked Sirius's shoulder, "Well, we'll see you guys later!" Then she turned and jogged to Remus's dad with Remus and Lily.  
  
"Bye!" James called to the three retreating figures.  
  
"Good day my lady, Hope to collide soon!" Sirius waved, "Bye Remus, Lily."  
  
"Bye Romeo!" Jessica laughed over her shoulder.  
  
Lily and Remus waved at the two boys.  
  
"So where are we going?" Jessica asked, after talking to those boys she could almost forget that anything had happened this morning.  
  
"First to Gringotts then your supplies," Mr. Lupin said casually obviously reading the look on Jessica's face, "Remus you and Jessica can go check out the vault key she has and we'll meet up in the hall after I change Lily's money, ok?"  
  
Remus and Jessica nodded and they raced into the white marble building. They reached a towering desk and Jessica handed her key to the goblin sitting there.  
  
"Ah Suzanna's daughter has come at last," The goblin was teary eyed, "We goblins knew your mother very well lass, she was a very kind woman. Archnail take this young lady and her companion to vault one!"  
  
"Vault one?" Archnail asked shocked then pleased after sharing a knowing look with the goblin at the counter, "right this way mistress sir."  
  
Jessica and Remus shot each other nervous looks. Then followed the goblin. They entered a passage Remus waited for the cart but it never came the goblin instead led them to a metal platform. The three stepped aboard and it shot straight down and began zipping around at a tremendous speed, but as fast as they moved none of those aboard felt the motion. It was as though the world were moving instead of their platform.  
  
When the platform arrived at their destination the goblin stepped up to the giant solid gold doors, "Key please."  
  
Jessica handed the key to the goblin, he placed it up against the door and it melted right into the metal, "Hand please."  
  
Jessica shrugged and held out her hand. The goblin placed her palm into a handprint on the door. She pushed and her arm started to go through!  
  
The goblin smiled at her shock, "When you're through open the door."  
  
Jessica stepped through and was in a room filled with furniture and artwork as well as paintings and other possessions that doubtlessly belonged to her mother. Jessica turned teary-eyed back to the door and pushed it open.  
  
The goblin led them to the back of the giant storage room; there was a slightly smaller solid silver door, "eye please." Jessica shrugged and went up to the door placing her eye to the hole in the door that the goblin pointed to, there was a flash of light and the door swung open. Inside were piles of gold and silver and bronze coins.  
  
Jessica looked around in wonder, "This is all mine?"  
  
"Every knut," The goblin said.  
  
Remus just stood in awe.  
  
Jessica collected some money and noticed a door at the back, "What's behind that?"  
  
The goblin smiled at her, "You will know when it is time for you to go through the bronze door."  
  
On the way back up Remus explained the value of each coin.  
  
When they reached the marble hall that Mr. Lupin and Lily were waiting in Jessica rushed over, "You won't believe what just happened My necklace was the key to a vault and I had to walk through the door like through it while it was closed and then all my mother's stuff was there and I had to open this silver door with my eye and the room was full of money!!" Jessica said really fast.  
  
Lily listened carefully and then smiled, "I'm so happy for you!"  
  
When Jessica had finished her tale slower and in more detail they had reached "Madame Malkin's robes for all occasions!"  
  
They stepped inside and looked found themselves facing a woman with brown hair in a conservative bun and gray work robes. The woman smiled at Lily and said, "Hogwarts dears? Ok go wait over on those stools and I'll be right over."  
  
The woman hurried over a moment later and took their measurements. Lily looked at what they had to wear: Plaid pleated skirts that were blue, black, green, and scarlet. Accompanied by feminine white blouses and a black form-fitting sweater. Over that were black cape like robes that clasped in an H under the chin. Behind her she heard a, "We have to wear skirts??" Lily laughed knowing exactly who it was. She turned and saw Jessica glaring bloody murder at the pile of robes the woman was giving her. Grudgingly Jessica paid for her robes and stepped aside so Lily could pay.  
  
They went to the bookstore, apothecary, cauldron shop, a supply shop, and lastly they arrived at... Petersons Pets for all Occasions.  
  
CC LILLITH: So what do you all think? Like it? Hate it? Don't worry the next chapter will be more action filled. And just a warning this story is going to focus mostly on Jessica at the beginning. Lily has a big part to actually the biggest but she won't find out for a while. N e ways g2g! Ja 


End file.
